


Their Own Flavour Of Cute

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [50]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Belting, M/M, Multi, Paddling, Spanking, Very casual murder, the kind of talks one has while burying a body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “#120 (“This is fun!” “We’re trying to hide a body!”) sounds like an accidental first date tbh (from the sarcasm prompt list)”- frankkylou





	Their Own Flavour Of Cute

Dark had sent Anti and Wilford out on a simple mission. It was a spying thing, sit in at the same restaurant as some other people, pick up the information they needed, that was that.

And beyond listening in and recording said information. Anti and Wilford were... getting along rather well without having their respective dicks in each other. Which was refreshing, because it seemed that that was the only time they ever spent together. And although neither would ever admit it, the whole being romantic and cute together thing was kind of nice. Sometimes. Even if it was their own flavour of cute or nice or whatever.

And things got out of hand, as they often did, except it totally wasn’t their fault this time! Some asshole had managed to catch Anti hacking and tracking his phone wirelessly and Anti lost a finger right there in the middle of the restaurant, to which he howled at. Of course, one the rich fancy goons found out it was a couple of barely human queers spying on them, let alone trying to get very sensitive information, Wilford had to put a stop to the situation.

He didn’t ask to die specifically but Wilford thought burying him somewhere discrete and untraceable would buy them a decent amount of time to sort out the rest of the mess.

“This is fun!”

“Seriously, we’re trying to hide a body. I don’t know how ye can take this so lightly when Dark would have both our arses if he knew things went this far up the shitter.”

“Oh, don’t you worry your pretty little head about it. Darky always lets me off the hook with these things, just endure a thorough spanking and you’re good to go again!”

Anti paused at that.

“...how thorough are we talkin’?”

Wilford dropped the previously hovering pile of dirt onto the ground to ponder.

“Well I don’t bruise too easily, but Dark is literally at least a third demon. I think. I’m not sure about the exact fractions of his make up but he’s not human, that’s for sure. I’m sure he’d hit me a lot harder if he weren’t afraid of breaking his own hand, what with brittle mortal bones and all that.”

Antis stomach churned and he couldn’t tell if it was a good churning yet or not. He attempted to laugh it off.

“Heh, so why isn’t he using a belt or a paddle then?”

Wilford shot him a look that could be considered close to annoyance. Maybe lust? Wilford was hard to read sometimes.

“You just want to watch me suffer, don’t you?”

Anti shrugged, kicking the body idly at their feet.

“Can’t say ‘m opposed to the idea.”

“Is it a date, then?”

Anti scoffed at the idea of it, of calling it that, as he finally shoved the body into the rather deep hole Wilford had dug wth his powers.

-

Dark knew about their fuck up. He knew all too well, and they could sense his judgement the moment they arrived back at the manor that evening. But he didn’t bother with a punishment because they’d covered their tracks well enough and that was all he cared about. Anti was almost disappointed not to either receive or watch a good spanking, but since Wilford seemed a tad deflated about it too, in the end Anti just offered to beat the shit out of Wilford.

That worked fine for the both of them. Overall, it wasn’t a bad night.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
